


trust me with your heart

by selenedaydreams



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No One Dies & No One Joins the Dark Side, Ben and Poe's Gay Space Adventures, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenedaydreams/pseuds/selenedaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe smirks and he can see the exact moment Ben starts mentally preparing himself for what he is about to say. “Come on an adventure with me.”</p>
<p>Ben’s immediate response is to stare at Poe, almost as if he doesn’t quite understand what Poe is trying to say. He doesn’t really understand though, because the actual definition of adventure and Poe’s own personal definition of the word are two strikingly different things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trust me with your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I just wanted to write a Happy AU in which I could explore Ben and Poe's possible romantic relationship without having to deal with canon events that complicate things.

The urge for adventure had always been there.

Brimming underneath the surface, making his childhood an endless cycle of scraped knees and eyes constantly cast towards the open sky.

General Organa is skeptical about giving him a ship of his own. At 24 he’s already a rising star, charming, charismatic, and on the path to become one of the best pilots of the resistance. Reckless behavior is not enough of a reason to ban him from finally getting his own X-Wing. She does give him a stern warning though that if he crashes it he won’t be getting a new one and that he’d be lucky if they found an outdated model for him to use.

Poe nodded along to her warning, keeping his poker face in place until she is out of the room. That’s when he leans on BB-8 and laughs because there is no way he’s going to allow even a scratch to touch the new love of his life.

He does behave for a week, doing all the exercises he’s required to and excelling at them before the itch for adventure gets the better of him. The resistance won’t fall apart without him if he were to take a few days off. If anything, he’s doing the resistance a favor by finally making use of the vacation days he’s provided with each year. Vacation days that he’s never taken advantage of yet, much to no one’s surprise.

Going alone is not an option because just how fun can an adventure be if you’re by yourself? He can’t help that there might be some ulterior motives behind this impromptu vacation.

This is how he finds himself in front of Ben’s door one early morning, knocking vigorously despite knowing that he is most likely still asleep.

Ben’s hair is tousled and he’s missing a shirt when he opens the door but the instant his eyes land on Poe he seems to sober up. “Did something happen?”

Poe smiles and shakes his head as he pushes past him to step inside his bedroom and plop down on his bed. Ben’s bed had always been far more comfortable than his own, though that may have something to do with the fact that he’s never been in it alone.

“What are you plans for this weekend?”

“My plans for this weekend?” Ben frowns in confusion as he grabs his discarded shirt from the floor and slips it on. “I don’t have any plans. Why?”

Poe smirks and he can see the exact moment Ben starts mentally preparing himself for what he is about to say. “Come on an adventure with me.”

Ben’s immediate response is to stare at Poe, almost as if he doesn’t quite understand what Poe is trying to say. He doesn’t really understand though, because the actual definition of adventure and Poe’s own personal definition of the word are two strikingly different things.

“Are you trying to drag me with you on some mission you don’t want to go on alone?”

“I’m taking a few days off and I want to go somewhere I haven’t been to in a long time and I want you to come with me.”

There are so many questions running through Ben’s head that he doesn’t quite know where to begin. The main one’s being ‘where are we going’ and ‘why me,’ though he isn’t sure if he wants to voice the latter and risk jinxing the whole situation.

“Where?”

“Coruscant.”

“Why?”

“Why not?” Poe shrugs his shoulders as he offers him an easy smile and really, it’s all the answer Ben needs to finally say yes.

“When do we leave?”

Poe’s smile twists into a smirk. “Honestly, I was kind of hoping we could leave right now.”

It’s Ben’s own fault that he’s taken aback by that answer because at this point after being friends with Poe for over a decade he figures that nothing that comes out of his mouth should sound shocking but he’s never quite prepared for it.

“This is crazy.”

Poe’s hands are on his shoulders at once, squeezing them lightly and causing Ben to lean into the touch without meaning to. “And yet you haven’t said no.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been able to say no to you.”

Poe is grinning at him all over again and Ben can only hope that he can’t hear when his heart starts beating faster.

 

* * *

 

Two hours later, they find themselves inside Poe’s Starfighter with only the clothes on their back and an ample amount of money, courtesy of Han who had pulled Ben aside and told him that if at any point he wanted to come back home he just had to say so and he and Chewie would be there as soon as possible.

Ben could only nod in agreement because arguing with his father had always been a no go, especially when it came to Poe, besides, the money is a nice bonus he can’t find it in him to turn down.

Of course, there is one thing that Ben hadn’t accounted for and it’s definitely his own fault.

“So, where am I supposed to sit?”

Poe’s Starfighter is by no means small, that being said, it’s still designed to only comfortably hold one person.

“Behind me.” Poe says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Behind you?”

Poe is crowding in his space now and Ben forces himself to keep still. “As in you sit down, then I sit in front you because I’m the pilot and I need access to the controls.”

The basic mechanics hadn’t escape Ben, although he would have maybe preferred for ‘behind me’ to refer to behind his chair and on the floor. That would have been much easier to deal with.

He sits down though, although that may also have something to do with the hands on his shoulders pushing him into the chair. By the time he manages to scoot back against the backrest, Poe is already sitting down in front of him.

His hands automatically move around Poe’s waist, earning him a grin thrown quickly over his shoulder before Poe’s focus shifts to the controls of the Starfighter. Ben is hyperaware of the fact that Poe’s back is pressed flush against his chest and even though his own legs are spread just a little too much for it to be entirely comfortable, a selfish part of him is enjoying the current situation.

It’s not as if they haven’t done similar things in the past. Their childhood was filled with endless nights spent together, usually due to Poe sneaking into his room and slipping under the sheets. There had been something so comforting about having Poe there, their hands linked together, fingers intertwined. And if in the morning Ben woke up wrapped up in Poe’s arms, neither of them had ever really minded.

Things didn’t end there though. Of course, when Ben had come back from training with Luke Skywalker things had been a little awkward with Ben trying to reestablish himself once again while Poe had seemed to have made a whole new gang of friends while he was away.

They were older then, not quite adults but on their way there, certainly too old for childish antics and yet despite that, despite their new lives, Poe continued sneaking into his bed late at night. It wasn’t just sleeping this time around, sometimes they would talk for hours with Poe patiently listening to Ben’s stories about his Jedi training. They still held hands, still cuddled too even though the childhood innocence behind it was gone and sometimes it seemed as if it was something more.

“You still with me?”

“Yeah.”

Poe’s voice brings him back to the present and it’s only then that he realizes they have left and are currently soaring through the sky. Coruscant is a few hours away and by the time they get there it will probably already be night time.

“I know this is pretty boring but I promise we’ll have fun once we get there.”

“What are we going to do when we there?”

When Poe looks over his shoulder to grin at him again, Ben can’t help but notice how close their faces suddenly are. “You’ll see.”

Those words do nothing to reassure him, especially since coming from Poe they could mean anything and everything, though probably something outrageous. “It’s not illegal, right?”

“No. Nothing like that.” Poe laughs, loud and brilliant, and Ben can feel it reverberate through his chest. He doesn’t mean to tighten his grip on his waist and he would have loosened it again had Poe not leaned back into him in response.

 

* * *

 

Just as Ben had thought, by the time they arrive on Coruscant night had fallen, flooding the city with millions of artificial lights that despite the overwhelming number manage to take his breath away. He’s starting to see why Poe was so adamant about coming here.

“Beautiful, right?” Poe asks, and Ben has to school his response because his first instinct is to say ‘yes, you are’.

“Yes, actually.”

“Actually?” Poe laughs as he starts to put the Starfighter into park mode, though Ben can’t quite tell what their destination is. “You sound surprised. Did you think I was taking you somewhere terrible?”

“What? No, I just-” Any further comment dies down as soon as Ben realizes that they are currently stopped outside of a nightclub, more specifically, the type of nightclub where people go to find their next hookup.

When Poe turns to face him, Ben sees the exact moment his smile falters. “You don’t like it.”

It’s not that he doesn’t like it, because Ben has never actually been clubbing before to know if he likes it or not, but from what he knows about clubs, they’re miles outside of his comfort zone. “I’ve never really been anywhere like this.”

“Is that it?” Poe sounds relieved despite his apprehension. “Just trust me. Stay close to me and you’ll be fine.”

Ben wants to laugh because trust has never been an issue. Or maybe it’s actually the biggest issue because the amount of trust Ben puts in Poe extends far past unconditional into reckless and dangerous. “Yeah. Sure. Of course.”

After Poe gets out, he’s reaching for Ben’s hand to help him up and out of the Starfighter. Poe is smiling at him all over again as they look around, staring at the blinding lights and neon signs, and if his hands linger on Ben’s waist for a moment too long, Ben just chalks it up to the overwhelming atmosphere.

“Come on. We’re gonna have fun.” Poe’s hand slides down into his before he’s pulling him through the door.

The club is exactly that Ben expected: loud and dark and smelling on cheap alcohol and sweat. And very _very_ busy. Busy enough that Ben has no choice but to stay close to Poe and he’s suddenly very grateful that their hands are joined together.

“Let me buy you a drink.” Poe winks and he’s tugging on his hand again, urging Ben to keep up.

Getting to bar is an adventure all of its own and Ben’s certain he’s bumps into at least three people on the way. The counter is packed, much to no one’s surprise. Ben doesn’t quite catch what Poe orders for them, but when a glass is pushed towards him he comes face to face with a blue fizzy drink that Poe downs in one gulp. Ben follows his lead. It burns as it slides down his throat, and not in a pleasant way either, but Poe’s thrusting two more in his hands so he gulps them down just like the first and tries not to focus on the strange aftertaste.

Moments later, he’s regretting that decision as a slow buzz sets in and when Poe tells him they should dance, all he can do is nod and follow him to the dance floor. He’s not drunk, that much he knows, and from the looks of it neither is Poe. They’re just tipsy enough to do this.

“Put your hands on my hips.” Poe shouts over the music as he turns around, mirroring their position from earlier.

Except that Poe’s hips are pressed as close to his as possible, making the word obscene come to mind. When he starts moving though, swaying in rhythm to the music and covering Ben’s hands with this own, obscene doesn’t even begin to cover it. “Follow my lead.”

And that’s exactly what Ben is trying to do. He manages fine for the first two songs, but when the pace speeds up he falls out of rhythm, unlike Poe who is shaking his hips in such a mesmerizing way that Ben can’t help but marvel.

Marvel at the fact that Poe is here with him. That Poe is still dancing with him despite the fact that he’s clearly terrible at it and there other people here that would probably be better.

It’s a little too much to handle, especially when Poe is spinning around in his arms to face him. His hands sliding up his arms to his shoulders to keep him close.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes.” Ben’s hands are still on his hips and with the way Poe is still pressed close to him, he’s definitely more than okay.

When Poe’s hands move to rest on the side of his neck, Ben feels his breath hitch in his throat. “How about now?”

Romance has never been one of Ben’s strong suits, in fact, personal relationships, in general, tended to elude him but he’s not as dense as some people may think. He knows what Poe is doing. The hard part is accepting that he’s doing it with him.

“I could be better.”

Poe’s leaning closer then, a sly smile on his lips. “Yeah?”

Ben’s response, an echo of Poe’s question, is cut off by Poe’s mouth crashing onto his. Poe’s hands find their into Ben’s hair to tug him down, pulling him into a deeper kiss that Ben returns immediately.

Poe kisses the way he flies, full of passion and conviction, and it makes Ben wonder how much sooner they could have been doing this. They’ve been dancing around each other for years, now that he thinks about it, but he can’t find it in himself to linger on how absurd that sounds because Poe’s teeth are scraping against his bottom lip, making him moan against his mouth.

“Is this why you brought me here?” Ben asks once they break apart, though they’re still pressed against each other. “To seduce me?”

“It worked, didn’t it?” Poe grins. “If I knew that grinding on you is what would finally get you to kiss me, I would’ve done it a long time ago.”

“You kissed me.” Ben reminds him, but it doesn’t much matter because Poe is kissing him again.

Well, that and the fact that Poe’s lips have moved from his mouth to his neck and he’s suddenly very aware of the fact that they’re in a public place. “Poe…”

Poe immediately pulls back, looking up at him apologetically. “Too much?” 

“Too public.”

He seems to relax at that. “I would suggest the bathroom but I don’t think you’re into that.”

Ben laughs and shakes his head because yeah, that’s not exactly what he had in mind, but before he can make another suggestion, Poe is already pulling him out of the club and into the street.

“There’s a hotel two blocks away, if you want to continue,” Poe starts but pauses for a moment. “You don’t have to say yes, I realize this is moving really fast.”

Ben doesn’t say yes, not exactly, he kisses Poe instead, licking at the seam of his lips and taking a possessive grip of his waist. When Poe pulls back he’s slightly breathless and grinning in a way that translates into understanding.

The hotel is on the side of dingy, though Ben doesn’t really have any room to judge considering that he and Poe are here because they’re too tipsy to fly and a little too in love to wait. The clerk doesn’t ask many questions, giving them a suite with a single king size bed. Not that either of them are complaining. Especially since the first thing Ben does once they’re inside the room is push Poe against the door and kiss him the way he hadn’t felt comfortable doing inside the club.

Poe’s hands slide under his shirt, blunt nails scrapping down his back and making Ben moan against his mouth all over again. Even when he technically has the upper hand, Poe is still very much in control.

“Bed. Now.” Ben is suddenly shoved backwards and towards the bed with Poe climbing on top of him as soon as his back hits the bed. In a moment of boldness, Ben’s hands move to grip Poe’s ass, earning him a sharp nip to the sensitive skin of his neck.

“You play dirty, Solo.”

“Wouldn’t have to if you would just take your clothes off.”

There’s something comforting about the casual banter, it makes everything seems calmer, less serious somehow and that’s maybe because they’ve spend years working up to this moment. Poe’s jacket and shirt slip off in one move, and Ben can’t help but reach out and touch him, making sure that he’s real.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Poe says as if he can read his mind, which is entirely ironic.

“I know.” Because he has had ample time to leave and yet he’s still here. Throughout everything Poe is still here. Still with him.

“Can I tell you something?” Ben nods in response, allowing Poe to strip him of his own shirt and start pressing open mouth kisses to his chest. “I really want to suck you off.”

Ben sucks in a sharp breath that Poe has to be able to feel. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t entertained that thought. Although the opposite has also been a subject of his fantasizes because dropping down to his knees in front of Poe has been on his bucket list since his teenage years.

“ _Please_.”

“Yeah? Would you like that?” Poe’s lips are trailing kisses down his stomach now. “You can pull my hair, if you want.”

Those comments probably warranted a coherent response, but all Ben can do is moan his name and tangle his fingers in his curls, as he was instructed. Poe doesn’t seem to mind, because he’s smirking as his fingers move to quickly undo his pants and push them down his hips.

“You look beautiful.” Ben breathes even though Poe is currently palming him through his underwear and making stringing words together a challenge.

“You don’t look bad yourself.” Poe’s fingers slip under the waistband to stroke him slowly.

It doesn’t take Ben long to realize that Poe’s mouth is good for more than just flattery and he’s suddenly very grateful for the strong hands holding his hips down because he’s finding it difficult not to buck against the wet heat around him.

When Ben gives his curls an experimental tug, Poe moans, loud and obscene, and it makes Ben want to do it over and over again if it will yield the same reaction.

The way Poe is gripping his hips now guarantees bruises tomorrow morning, though he’s certain there are already love bite blooming across his chest, just low enough to be covered by his clothing.

He doesn’t last long, and even though he tries to warn him, Poe doesn’t budge, making him wonder if the act of swallowing should be as erotic as it is when Poe does it. Especially coupled with the way he licks his lips afterwards and stares at Ben like he’s a work of art.

“You…” Is all Ben manages before tugging Poe into a kiss that does a far better job at explaining his current feelings, though the dazed look on his face had probably accomplished that before their lips even touch.

“You know, I’ve never left anyone speechless before. I’ll take it as a compliment.”

And yeah, that earns him an eye roll but Ben is also tugging him down beside him so it doesn’t mean much. “Do you want me to return the favor?”

Poe considers the proposition before he shakes his head and presses a kiss to Ben’s sternum. “I think I’d rather kiss you until you’re ready for round two.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @mallcolmducasse


End file.
